Sweethearts Celebration
'''Sweethearts Celebration '''is an annual February event that runs from February 1st to February 28th. The event is focused on spreading love and happiness to those who participate.http://www.goatlings.com/forums/view_topic/34519/ This event used to be a member-run by Fae before Goat lings staff made it official.http://www.goatlings.com/forums/view_topic/12670 After the event became official, the Sweetheart Box and the Sweetheart Plush were added for the event based on the Sweetheart Goatling. The event is mainly focused on exchanging Candygrams (art), Words of Kindness (compliments), and a raffle for rare items. There is also a sitewide raffle that will give out a certain number of boxes out free per week. additionally, users will get an exclusive item for participating in the raffle, the ever elusive Sweetheart Plush that is available nowhere else. 2017 Sweethearts Celebration The first official Sweethearts Celebration was held in 2017, and did not feature a new Limited Edition Diamond Dust item. http://www.goatlings.com/forums/view_topic/34519 However it was the first to introduce the seasonal box and set the groundwork for future events. Sweetheart Cape.gif|Sweetheart Cape Sweetheart Hair.gif|Sweetheart Hair Sweetheart Necklace.gif|Sweetheart Necklace Sweetheart Rose.gif|Sweetheart Rose Sweetheart Shirt.gif|Sweetheart Shirt 2018 Sweethearts Celebration The second official Sweethearts Celebration was held in 2018, and featured a new Limited Edition Diamond Dust Box, the Candy Hearts Box.http://www.goatlings.com/forums/view_topic/40904. This box was only available for the duration of the event, and cost 200DD to buy. CandyHeartAD.gif|Candy Heart AD|link=Candy Heart AD CandyHeartFace.gif|Candy Heart Face CandyHeartHair.gif|Candy Heart Hair CandyHeartBow.gif|Candy Heart Bow CandyHearts.gif|Candy Hearts CandyHeartRay.gif|Candy Heart Ray 2019 Sweethearts Celebration The third official Sweethearts Celebration was held in 2019, and featured two new Limited Edition Diamond Dust Boxes, the Patchwork Plush Box and the Lovesick Cassanova Bag.http://www.goatlings.com/forums/view_topic/45395/ These boxes were only available for the duration of the event. The Patchwork Plush Box cost 200D to buy, while the Lovesick Casanova bag only cost 100DD as there were so many items. PatchworkPlushHat.gif|Patchwork Plush Hat PatchworkPlushHair.gif|Patchwork Plush Hair PatchworkPlushFace.gif|Patchwork Plush Face PatchworkPlushCloak.gif|Patchwork Plush Cape PatchworkPlushTop.gif|Patchwork Plush Shirt PatchworkPlushHeart.gif|Patchwork Plush Heart PatchworkPlushAD.gif|Patchwork Plush AD|link=Patchwork Plush AD LovesickAD.gif|Lovesick AD|link=Lovesick AD CasanovaAD.gif|Casanova AD|link=Casanova AD LovesickHearts.gif|Lovesick Hearts CasanovaHearts.gif|Casanova Hearts LovesickHat.gif|Lovesick Hat CasanovaFace.gif|Casanova Face LovesickEyepatch.gif|Lovesick Eyepatch LovesickBalloons.gif|Lovesick Balloons CasanovaBear.gif|Casanova Bear PinkLovesickTop.gif|Pink Lovesick Top CasanovaTux.gif|Casanova Tux BlueLovesickTop.gif|Blue Lovesick Top CasanovaCupcake.gif|Casanova Cupcake 2020 Sweethearts Celebration The fourth official Sweethearts Celebration was held in 2020. This event not only featured a new Limited Edition Diamond Dust Box, the Lovers Locket Box.http://www.goatlings.com/forums/view_topic/50308, but also an exclusive event AD, the Garnet Guard AD. During the event, users could also go to Goat Princess to pick up a Wistful Suitor Bouquet via Princess Gift. 2020 was the first year the Sweethearts Celebration used the Goalings feature, Bulletin Boards. Users could apply in the forums to be a Sweethearthttp://www.goatlings.com/forums/view_topic/50235/0, which was just a user who wanted items to be sent to them. By sending gifts and candygrams to sweethearts, users could claim their Garnet Guard AD. It was only available for the duration of the event. The Lovers Locket Box was only available for the duration of the event, and cost 200DD to buy. WistfulSuitorAD.gif|Wistful Suitor AD WistfulSuitorHair.gif|Wistful Suitor Hair Arbor.gif|Arbor RomanticNovel.gif|Romantic Novel RomanticBeachBG.gif|Romantic Beach BG LovePoem.gif|Love Poem References Category:Event Category:Feburary Category:Sweethearts Celebration